


and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic No. 849 in the tag, Fluff, Gen, Impromptu Fluffathon, Not Rosalind Price friendly, Season/Series 03, Stakeout, fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Daisy are on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for the Impromptu Fluffathon (prompts at the end).  
> I was going to write Fic No. 850 for the ship tag, but then I couldn't hold back and posted it. We are _such_ a prolific fandom.
> 
> The title is a line from an e.e.cummings poem.  
> Hope things turned out fluffy enough.

There is definitely pressure. There is definitely some weird tension in the air. And there's definitely a little sweat underneath Coulson's suit. This is supposed to be an attempt at repairing things between the two of them. It's their first stakeout together since Daisy's haircut, well, that is to say, since everything's changed. Since his new hand (Fitz tells him this prosthetic is going to stay for a while). And it's also the first stakeout since Rosalind. 

Daisy seems pretty chill about the whole thing, that's what irritates him the most. Why he's the only one who's nervous around here is beyond him. On the other hand, it's not news to him that he tends to make a big fuss of all things related to Daisy. Just look at how long it took him to memorize the name change, even. It's not that he didn't get it why she'd done it. It's just that he's been storing all their small moments in connection with this incredible name, with _Skye_ , because that's what she called herself when he listened to her talking before they even met.

She _is_ fiddling with the pockets of her hoodie a little, he'll leave her that. It means that she's not sure what's going to happen next. There's not much to talk about, anyways; they've held the morning briefing with the team and it means they'll be stuck in the SUV together until tomorrow morning. They're supposed to observe an Inhuman college girl who's said to be in contact with some low-level HYDRA lieutenants. Said girl, though, apparently never leaves the house (there's only one door, and it hasn't been opened at all today, not even the postman).

Daisy takes the occasional photograph to prove to the ATCU that they're actually sitting here, and, he suspects, to stay awake, because nothing's happening at all, it's just pretty cold (they're not supposed to turn on the heat, because that would mean turning on the engine and producing smoke) and grey and also, at least in the afternoon, wet.

They've made the occasional small talk, but neither him nor her are really one for meaningless chatter. She wishes they could just have an actual conversation, but there are so many touchy subjects around that she can see him prefer not talking. The afternoon's biggest event is Coulson offering her a small bag of chips, at which she lights up like a small child (and it stings, he thinks).

Her smile seems to turn the whole thing around for both of them. He hadn't been sure if she was still capable of smiling at him – and all it took was a bag of snacks, _you idiot_ , he thinks.  
„Life saver,“ she laughs, and he can't not return it, so there's awkward giggling happening, and he actually feels all the greyness and tension dissolve. So she doesn't hate him. 

After a few minutes of peaceful munching, she inquires, „And why aren't you on this stakeout with … _Rosalind_?“ She pronounces Price's name as if it were a swear word, even though – and he can hear it – she's trying her hardest to be polite with him.  
He shrugs. „I don't trust her.“  
She stops eating. „You don't – I mean, I thought you guys had – I mean it's none of my business, but you've been to her bedroom, and you've been weird around me ever since -“  
„I trust you.“

„Oh.“  
She folds the small chips bag shut and tucks it into the box between them.  
„Are you surprised?“  
„Yes, I mean – no. No, but I didn't really expect you to tell me. Things haven't been … all to normal between us.“  
„So you assumed I didn't trust you anymore?“  
She swallows.  
„ _Daisy_ ,“ he sighs. „Just because I've been … strategically involved with Price doesn't mean that you and I are back to square one.“  
„Strategically?“  
„ … We had sex.“  
Daisy kind of hasn't anticipated such a level of directness, so she tries to cover her surprise by a small cough.

„You look … grossed out, Agent Johnson. Do you have anything to report?“  
She chuckles.  
„No, Director, I mean, I get it. Step two: apply some trademark Agent Coulson charm to squeeze information out of a potential _femme fatale_ suspect.“  
„ _Charm_?“  
„Call it what you want.“  
He's trying really hard not to make a sound, but she hears him smile in the dark anyway.

„Well, even though it was a strategic … approach, I guess I'll have to count my liaison with Rosalind among my romantical failures.“  
„Because it's a cover story for … counter-espionage?“  
„Because it's never going to work out. No matter the angle, things don't fit.“  
„You're too different?“  
„We're too similar.“  
„Coulson, you and _Rosalind_ aren't _similar_.“

There's a small pause; she hears him button his suit. It's getting colder.  
„I thought we were. She and I, we both go all-in when we think we can turn an important mission around by using … personal assets.“  
„Just like me.“  
She knows he's staring at her.  
„With Lincoln. I kissed him when he was going to leave. I thought it was going to convince him. And in hindsight, I guess it sort of did, even though I can't say I was happy to have him on the team during the Lash mission.“  
His swallowing is just a little bit too loud.  
„I guess you could say we all follow the same set of principles, Coulson. Spying principles. It's our job. I guess it also means I'm never going to date anyone again.“

His laughter is so honest that she really, really regrets not actually talking to him earlier. Turns out even the risky topics are a good thing to talk about.  
„Me neither.“  
„Come on, Coulson, consider all the gentleman game you've got going on. You are the perfect date to any woman out there.“  
„It's the hand.“ It's almost a whisper.  
„ … _what_ ?“  
„My hand. The prosthetic.“  
„You're kidding me.“  
„It's what threw Price off.“  
„Price is a _bitch_.“  
„ … Yeah.“

She sighs, looks out the front window, there's still nothing going on around the house they are observing. The glass is getting misted up, though, and to be honest, she's freezing.  
„Can I just put my head here for a moment?“  
She hears him nod, and it's almost a little eager.  
„God, Coulson, why are you so warm? I'm freezing over here.“  
„Wait, there's a blanket behind you.“  
She's reaching back and he's trying put the blanket over her with his left as she continues to hide her face in his shoulder.

He doesn't dare to speak or move, and the next time he checks, Daisy's asleep. For just a split-second, he tenderly shrugs his shoulder, but it doesn't seem to bother her at all. Her face is incredibly close to his, and it actually reminds him of the time she got shot. 

It probably takes him half an hour, but at one point, he slowly moves his metal hand to the right, carefully stroking Daisy's hair. A few strands have dropped down onto her cheeks. Suddenly, she mutters something in her sleep, and he shies away at once, immediately too aware of the prosthetic.  
„Don't stop.“  
He won't remember until when exactly he's continued caressing her hair.

He wakes up at dawn, actually because of a text from May. His phone is on silent, but the tiny vibration on top of the dashboard makes him stir a little.  
The message reads,  
_I know you two haven't slept in ages. Tailed you. The guy's inside the cell, Bobbi's talking to the girl. Good morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> [BONDING OVER THEIR FAILED RELATIONSHIPS AND HOW THEY ARE NEVER GOING TO DATE AGAIN]  
> [SOMEONE FALLS ASLEEP ON THE OTHER DURING STAKEOUT]
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
